ouatmywayfandomcom-20200213-history
Red-Handed
"Red-Handed" is the fifth episode of Season One of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jane Espenson and directed by Paul Edwards. It is the fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 6, 2011. Synopsis Scarlet decides to make it a mission to find out what is going on between Raina and Mr. Grey. Emma investigates Raina's meetings with Dwayne, causing her to clash with Scarlet. In flashbacks, Red Riding Hood meets the Wolf on her way to her grandmother's. Plot Raina meets with Mr. Grey and asks him if he has figured out how to get Emma out of town. As they talk, Scarlet sits in her car taking pictures of them. She is confused as they both get into seperate cars and drive in opposite directions. Emma and Daniel discuss their next move on Raina when she asks where she is. Daniel says she is always going to meetings with Dwayne or Mr. Grey. Emma asks why she is always going to private meetings with Dwayne and not the entire council. Daniel shrugs and Emma decides to investigate. In the Fairytale Land, Red Riding Hood walks along a path in the forest with snacks for her grandmother. She is seen by the Evil Queen who tells her that wolves that like to eat girls are on that path, and that the other path is free of evil creatures. Red thanks her and goes on the other path. She continues to walk as The Wolf watches her in the bushes. Scarlet continues to investigate Mr. Grey and Raina and what they are talking about. Emma watches Raina enter Dwayne's apartment and leave after two hours every other day. Emma walks into the apartment one day after she leaves and hears the shower going. She walks in while he is in the shower and finds the sheets all over the place. However, as she looks around, Dwayne steps out the shower and points a gun at her. She apologizes and that it is just part of her investigation, holding up her badge. Dwayne tells her to leave him alone and that he hasn't done anything. Emma nods and leaves the apartment. Red continues on her path as the Wolf watches her. Finally she meets him and she threatens to kill him. The Wolf tells her he just wants to be friends. Red takes out a knife and points it at him. The Wolf lunges at her but she looks up and he is gone. Red makes it to her grandmother's but finds the Wolf there, nearly eating Granny. Red chases him out and tells him not to bother them again. Caitlin, Ashley, Thomas, Alan, Lilyana, and Chase decide to have dinner at Lilyana and Chase's house, as it is the biggest. Alan and Ashley put aside their differences to have dinner. Scarlet finally is able to put a recorder in the place they always meet and learns they are talking about Emma. However, Sidney refuses to put it in the paper, so Scarlet starts her own newspaper, Red-Handed, and publishes the story along with exactly what they said in their meeting. Emma sees Raina and goes up to the door and is able to quietly break in and sees Raina and Dwayne having sex. She gasps and they look over but right as they do she is gone. Emma sees the newspaper and asks Scarlet to publish the new story she found. Scarlet agrees and the two think that they can finally turn the town against Raina with these two stories. Daniel sees both in the paper and Emma tries to comfort him over the story of her and Dwayne but when Raina gets home Daniel tells her he is running away. Raina sees the stories and meets with Grey. Grey tells her the only thing he can do is threaten Scarlet into discontinuing the newspaper. Raina tells him to. The Wolf meets with the Evil Queen and thanks her for sending Red his way but she got away. The Evil Queen asks for what she wanted. The Wolf says he is going to alter the deal a bit and have her do one more thing for him. He gives her the location of the Dark Curse but she must, during the curse, do anything he wants her to as long as he says please. The Queen says if that's all he wants but he won't have his memories. But the Wolf says to also get him the name of Snow White's child. The Queen asks how he knows she is pregnant. The Wolf tells her she isn't yet but he knows the future. The Queen agrees to give him the name. Later on the Queen kidnaps the baby and hears Charming running after it calling Emma. The Queen quickly sends the Wolf a magic apple that he hears the name Emma on and he smiles. Raina tells Grey that she has already started trying to dig him out from under and get him out of business for what he did to her several years before. Grey asks her not to and when she asks why she would listen to him, he says please and she automatically agrees. Dinner at Lilyana and Chase's goes well until Daniel runs in and tells Caitlin he wants to stay with her because his mother is evil. Caitlin agrees. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Caitlin Gunn *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Dania Ramirez as Ashley Boyd *Josh Dallas as Alan Brendon *Andrew J. West as Thomas Prince *Lana Parilla as The Evil Queen/Raina Adrianne *Jared S. Gilmore as Daniel Adrianne *Jamie Dornan (credit only) *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Scarlet Collin *Emilie de Ravin as Lilyana Rose *Wes Brown as Chase Cullen *Robert Carlyle as The Wolf/Mr. Grey Guest Starring *Naveen Andrews as Dwayne Emmett *Beverley Elliot as Granny